leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nidalee/@comment-3323227-20130823183700
As a Nidalee player I'm certainly biased in what I think of Nidalee as a champion. We all have our personal dislikes of champions or certain aspects of gameplay. It seems like everyone has something they find unreasonable about Nidalee as a champion but those things that are many and not always shared. Players don't take into accound her strengths and weaknesses and this is true for people that hate Nidalee or love her. Javelin Toss has huge potential damage but does only raw single target damage. They have to land max range to deal the huge potential damage and in most arguments the max damage is always the subject and the minimal damage is practically ignored as though they always land max range. Sure throw them for max damage but you are going to miss most of them unless you are sieging blind enemies clumped under a tower. You have too many obstacles to contend with in pretty much any instance that isn't poking at an enemy from a blind spot or taking advantage of a creative situation like tossing one along side a wall that an enemy is hugging so they cannot dodge or tossing one at a minion right as it dies and catching them of gaurd. The only way you could really make this skill more punishing for missing is by either increasing the mana cost or cooldown but have it reduced when Nidalee lands them. The problem is they are already fairly hard to land and they do drain Nidalee mana fairly fast despite what many players say but whats worse is that what does Nidalee do during the downtime when her ability is on cooldown and how does she follow up? You can't use cougar because now you are either too far away or like most instances its damn near suicide to try and use cougar form to deal damage. Riot just buffed Banshees and Spirit Visage so why isn't anyone taking advantage of them when they are excellent counter build items? I would love it if Javelin Toss did more than just damage but I'd love it even more if I didn't have to fully rely on landing them to be useful and not have to worry about being useless when I just straight up cannot land one. Ever been pushed to your tower as Nidalee or tried defending you base? You feel absolutely hopeless as Nidalee because you're under pressure to make plays but you have every possible obstaces to your kit sitting their preventing you from doing anything. Minions are Nidalee #1 enemy. Bushwhack seems to get peoples attention when they realize what the debuff does plus how long it lasts and its something junglers really hate. As a Nidalee player it makes sense to have dual shred in her kit due to her mixed damage kit but in its current state it gives a ton of shred and at the same time its hard to make use of for anything other than jungler alerts. The long vision means that you are less likely to have the jungler stick around in your vulnerable stage when he comes to gank you and due to it being % shred and having limited use early it doesn't take that much resist away early and it is leveled last. The power of this skill is in its late game defense shred which you rarely get to take full advantage of unless your are one of the lucky ones that falls into the path of a perfect storm. I'd honestly rather see this skill toned down but have its utility made more useful and reliable. Side note why does this skill have a scaling mana cost??? Primal Surge is regarded as one of the #1 heals in the game because how well it scales and the attackspeed buff. People hate that Nidalee has the ability to heal her team and poke yours and its quite simple really. Honestly the heal is a major crutch in her kit when it should be a skill that benefits her team and not just a singular player. I'd love to see this skill made better for Nidalee while making it useful for the whole team at the same time. The attackspeed is just oddly there with no purpose since she only does raw damage and none of it is really boosted much by attackspeed. The attackspeed needs a reason to be there. Prowl doesn't get much hype but honestly I find that it isn't quite what it could be. I get the basic idea is that normal champions run slower through brush and vegetation than an animal or tribesman would and that slowing enemies that are in brush doesn't translate very well in leagues gameplay so they did the reverse and made her faster in brush. So her passive is supposed to showcase her mobility and its a thematic part of her design. She comes from the jungle, she can turn into a cougar, she is a hunter, and she is supposed to be an agile prowler so why is she so clunky and slow in movements that she should be really extraordinary at lime auto attacking, switching targets, and simple things like turning around? She turns like a morbidly obese kid when she should be able to turn in an instant. I think her passive should reflect this aspect of her the agile hunter of the jungle. Aspect of the cougar and its associated abilities again lack the agility you would expect from a large hunting feline. They are telegraphed, slow, and clunky and often ruin your positioning for following up. Pounce for instance will go over a target you wanted to land on dealing 0 damage and leaving you facing away from the target and giving you a huge delay before you can use swipe on that same enemy because now you have to wait for her to turn around slowly. Minion pathing makes things even worse because now you have to contend with abilities that only go in the direction you are facing while minions that can't seem to make up their mind on which way to go block your patch and persistently change the direction you are facing. Its almost like trying to drive a car with square wheels. If She is supposed to be this mobile and agile hunter assassin that comes in at opportune moments to strike at squishy targets then why is she so stiff and clunky? Her kit functions like its a relic from the past still and I for one think she needs a serious rework. Agree or not feel free to have a look at how I would see her re-imagined and if you think she needs changes that don't correlate to mine feel free to leave your thoughts and ideas: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sagee_Prime/Nidalee_2.0